Bella The Wolf
by BlueHowlingWolf
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, she changes into a wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, because if I did, I would keep Seth all to myself.

* * *

"Take care of yourself," Edward breathed, then there was a rush of cold wind, and when I opened my eyes, Edward was gone.

I chased after him, getting increasingly more frantic and angry, until I curled up underneath a huge oak tree.

How dare he just decide to leave me because of Jasper's tiny slip?

A sickly sweet smell began to burn my nostrils. I looked up.

"Hello, Bella," Victoria said, a smirk on her face. Clearly she was going to kill me.

There seemed to be a battle inside me. I was on the verge of throwing up my lunch right there, but before I could, there was a ripping sound and I was looking down at Victoria. She gasped.

_Sam- Bella, stay where you are. _

_Jacob - Bella, it's me, Jake. Stay there, we're coming._

Victoria grimaced and ran off. I looked down at my paws, waiting for Sam and Jake to get there. Wait - paws?

I started freaking out.

_Jake? What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Jacob - Do you know the stories of the Quileute tribe? That we're descended from wolves?_

_So…I'm a wolf?_

_Sam - Yeah. _

_But I'm not Quileute… am I?_

_Jacob - Don't worry about that right now._

Sam and Jacob ran towards me. Judging by their eyes, I knew Sam was the black wolf and Jacob was the russet brown one.

Jake wagged his tail, flashing me a wolfy smile.

_Sam - Follow us Bella. _

I began to run after them, at supernatural speed. It was surprisingly easy to navigate between the trees and jump over ditches and logs.

_So… is this why you've been avoiding me lately, Jake?_

_Jacob - Um, Yeah. New wolves are unstable, and have very short tempers. You seem to be doing quite well, though._

_Sam - Extremely well, in fact. Most new wolves go crazy and I have to order them around._

I ran a bit faster, happy that I was adjusting well to this new life. I overtook Jacob. He laughed and accelerated even more, becoming level with me.

_Sam - I suggest you two stop or you will have run all the way to Seattle, _Sam thought with amusement.

_Sorry._

_Jacob - Oops._

We doubled back to Sam. He grinned.

_Sam - I'm going to phase out to grab us some clothes. Wait here._

Jacob and I nodded, and Sam ran off. I felt his mind fade as he phased.

_Where is everyone?_

_Jacob - Sam and I were patrolling when you phased. You're the first female werewolf, Bells. You should be proud!_

_Oh, great. I'm a freak. _

_Jacob - A freak? No way, Bella. Leah Clearwater is showing signs of phasing already. You won't be the only girl for long. _

I felt Sam phase back.

_Sam - Feel free to phase back now. Bella, here are your clothes. _

Sam passed me my clothes, and I grasped them gently between my teeth. I trotted off behind a tree to phase and change.

I pulled the wolf back inside me, and found myself naked. I pulled on the clothes, knowing no one could see me, but blushing furiously anyway.

I walked back to Jake and Sam. Jake smiled at me and I instantly felt better, being with my sun.

While I'd been a wolf Edward never even crossed my mind. Now, revulsion and rejection washed over me like a tidal wave. Revulsion, because I couldn't believe how I'd fallen in love with a block of stone. Rejection, because that block of stone had left me for dead in the woods and told me he didn't want me anymore.

Being a werewolf had already changed my opinion of vampires. The Cullens were okay I guess, but any human drinker made me want to kill them and puke at the same time.

"Bells, are you okay?" Jacob asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, but I think you should know that the Cullens are gone and never coming back."

Jacob's smile somehow got wider, and Sam said, "Finally! This means we can patrol further to catch that red headed leech."

We exited the woods next to a little house. A woman ran out and hugged Sam.

"Bella, meet Emily." Jacob said.

Emily pulled back from Sam and smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too, Emily," I smiled. My stomach growled, and Emily and the guys laughed.

"Come on, I've made dinner." Emily said, leading us inside.

Sam, Jake and I attacked the food immediately.

"Wait," I said, remembering suddenly, "What about Charlie?"

Jake shifted uncomfortably. Sam looked at me uneasily.

"He already knows about the wolves, Bella." Sam answered.

I turned to Jake. "Oh, so my father knew why you weren't talking to me, but you couldn't tell your _best friend?_" I was shaking. The rational part of me knew I was making a fool of myself, but the wolf side was taking over.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Please try to get control of yourself!" Jake pleaded.

I managed to rip open the back door and run into the yard before I phased. I bared my teeth for a second before the anger seemed to just melt away. I lay down on the concrete, staring at my tail.

I wagged it slightly when Jake came outside, hanging my tongue out of the side of my mouth.

He took his shorts off, causing me to look away in embarrassment. He folded them and phased.

_I'm sorry I got angry, _

_Jake - It's fine, Bella. Really. I'm amazed you managed to get yourself out of the house._

_So my dad knows where I am?_

_Jake - Yeah. He was expecting you to phase soon._

_How am I able to phase, Jake? I'm not Quileute._

_Jake - Your dad will explain. He's on his way over._

Jake stood up, and I did the same. Suddenly he jumped on me, pushing me over. I rolled over before springing back up again.

_Oh, you're asking for it now!_

He barked a laugh. I jumped on him, and we both rolled back, playfully biting at eachother.

I felt Paul and Embry phase. They were running towards us.

_Paul - WOLF PILE! _

Both of them jumped on top of us, and Jake and I were pinned to the floor for a second before pushing them off.

_Embry, Paul? You're wolves too?_

_Embry - Yeah! It's so cool! Except Paul has anger issues._

_Paul - No I do not! _

_Embry - Do!_

_Paul - Do not!_

_Jake - Shut up, you two. Can you smell that?_

I smelled the air. Leech.

_Paul - It's the red head!_

_Victoria? Again?_

_Jake - We have to kill it. Come on._

I trailed behind the others, unsure of how exactly to kill a vampire. Paul saw my thoughts.

_Paul - Basically, you rip off their limbs then burn them. _

_Embry - And don't get killed in the process._

_That doesn't make me feel much better._

Paul and Embry laughed.

Foul smelling smoke filled my nose suddenly, and I sneezed.

_Jake - I thought you said the Cullens were gone?_

We ran towards the boundary line, and I saw all seven of the Cullens standing around the fire.

_Oh, shit._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers! And to the others who are following! :)

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I was trying to hide behind Embry when I remembered that they wouldn't recognise me. Thank God Edward couldn't read my thoughts.

Carlisle turned to us. "Sorry, it seems we did your job for you," He said softly.

"Why can't I read the little white one's thoughts?" Edward asked.

I cowered further behind Embry.

_Jake - That's none of your business. What is your business is that you left Bella in the middle of the woods!_

"She would have found her way," Edward said. "I had to pretend I was leaving to keep her safe."

I growled at him.

"What's up with her?" Emmett asked.

_Jake - Go phase._

_I don't have clothes…_

_Jake - Embry has yours as well._

Embry passed me my clothes. I took them and trotted behind the trees. After phasing I marched back to the boundary line.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"I've been here from the start, Alice." I said, and watched with satisfaction as their faces became identical with shock.

"Bella, love," Edward whispered.

I snarled at him. "Oh, so it's all about keeping me safe. I didn't get a say in that decision, did I? Oh, let's all leave Bella in the middle of the forest and pretend we left! You treated me like a fragile little doll. I can look after myself, more now than ever. I'm a fucking _werewolf,_ Edward! And you made another mistake in leaving me today, because guess who turned up right after you ran off? Victoria, to kill me."

Esme gasped. "You left Bella in the woods?"

Edward stiffened. "It was the only way."

I scoffed, and Edward turned towards me. "But that doesn't matter now, love. If Sam is happy with it, we can be together now."

I rolled my eyes. "Again, making a decision for me. Even if I did forgive you, which I don't, a werewolf and a vampire? I don't think so."

"Love…" Edward began.

"_Don't _call me that unless you want me to rip your head off." I began to walk back to the trees before adding, "Literally."

"But, Bella." Edward called after me.

I turned around. "What?"

"You love _me._" He said, certain.

"Not anymore, Edward."

I continued towards the trees, took off my clothes, and phased.

_Embry - Well, Dickward didn't see that comin'. _

I trotted back to Jake, Paul and Embry.

"Bella, can't we talk about this?" Edward asked.

I shook my head.

"Please?"

I growled, baring my teeth at him.

_Jake - You've changed, Bells._

_What?_

_Jake - I don't know how, but you have. Something to do with being a werewolf, probably._

I grinned, hanging my tongue out of my mouth. The Cullens stared at me.

"Bella…" Alice spoke up quietly. I looked up. " Are we still friends?"

I shook my head, still grinning.

She began to smile as well. "Best friends?"

I wagged my tail, nodding once.

"Call me whenever you want. If you want someone to talk to, or even to go shopping."

I dipped my head once.

_Jake - Charlie will be with my dad now. We'd better go._

_Ok. He has some explaining to do. _

I waved my paw at Alice, causing her to laugh. Then we turned as one and sprinted off towards the trees.

It only took us five minutes to reach Jake's house. I phased quickly, pulling my clothes on, not caring that the guys saw me naked.

I stormed inside.

"Hi, Bella." Billy said from his place by the armchair.

"Uh, hey, Bells." My dad said uncomfortably.

I took a deep breath. "I don't care about why you knew, I just want to know how this happened."

"Somehow, Bella, I am distantly related to the Quileutes. It's extremely distant, this connection, and you are the first in the Swan line to phase. You will probably be the only one to." Charlie slumped back onto the sofa.

I shrugged. "Ok."

"Ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. All I wanted was the truth."

Charlie smiled up at me. "Love ya Bells."

"Love you too Dad."

He became glued to the game on TV again. I wandered into the kitchen and began frying eggs and bacon.

Jake walked in. "Smells good Bells."

I handed him a heaping plate and he began wolfing it down. I carried some into Billy and Charlie before beginning to gulp down my own.

A howl broke through the air. "Cwap," Jake said, his voice muffled and full of bacon.

"Do you want me to come?" I asked him as he headed to the door.

"No, I got it." He shut the door behind him.

I stayed at Billy's until the game finished, then Charlie and I went home. "Thanks for the food Bella!" Billy called as we headed out to Charlie's cruiser.

"No problem!" I yelled back.

Once we were home, I said goodnight to Charlie then went to my bedroom. After picking a book off of the shelf, I lay down on the bed to read. Half an hour had passed when I heard someone say, "Bella!"

It came from the direction of the window. I got up and looked out.

Emmett and Jasper stood in the shadow of the trees. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, jumping out and landing on the balls of my feet.

"It's Edward," Jasper said.

"He won't believe you don't love him, and he's going to be here soon, so we suggest you leave if you don't want him to try to make some big romantic gesture." Emmett finished.

I folded my arms. "Why must he be such an ass about this?"

Jasper grinned. "Because he's always had what he wants. Whenever he wants. He's not used to not getting it."

"And he's crazy in love with you, or he thinks he is," Emmett said.

I heard Edward before I saw him. He ran out of the trees.

"Bella," He began. I held up a hand to keep him quiet.

"Just stop it. I don't love you, okay? End of story. Nothing you can do will change my mind!"

Edward's eyes brightened suddenly. He looked…unstable. Mad, almost.

"But there is something I can do," He said suddenly. In a split second he was upon me, and I felt his teeth graze my hand. It didn't break the skin, but the venom burned as if I'd put my hand inside a forge. Emmett and Jasper pulled him back.

It hurt. A lot. I phased suddenly, and held up my paw. The fur had burned away, and the place where Edward's venom had touched me was burning through my skin.

_Jake - BELLA! What did he do?_

_Sam - We're coming, hold on,_

I showed them what had just happened. Jake was seething. Sam was shocked.

_Sam - He tried to change you? If he broke the skin… Bella, did he?_

_No, but it burns, _I whimpered.

"Bella, love," Edward said. I growled and was about to attack when Jake and Sam thundered into view.

_Sam - Bella, phase, and Jake will take you to Old Quil. He'll fix you up. _

But the wound was healing itself.

_Jake - What the hell…?_

I watched in amazement as the cut healed and the fur grew back before my eyes.

_Sam - How? _

_I don't know, _

Emmett and Jasper had Edward in a headlock. They began to drag him away. Jasper stared at me.

"I'm sorry," He mouthed.

I dipped my head once, then turned to Jake and Sam.

_Jake - How did you heal? It was venom!_

_Sam - Probably because you spent time with them, became accustomed, immune?_

A new voice burst suddenly into our heads.

_Unknown - Whoa! What's happening? Dad?_


	3. Note

Author's Note -

Sorry to everyone who's clicked for a new chapter and got me instead... well to get to the point I haven't been around for a long time and have lost everything that I wrote for this story, so I've decided to discontinue it for the time being. But thank you all for the kind reviews and favourites, I was over the moon with all the people who liked my writing! I might continue with this story but it won't be for a while because I have a few ideas for more stories. So thanks for the support and hopefully I'll continue this soon!


End file.
